


You and Your Friend

by runicbinary



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicbinary/pseuds/runicbinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys invite Rahne over to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I love PAD, but let’s face it, he will never make this canon. It’s up to me.

While 'Star nibbled gently on the join of Rahne's neck and shoulder, she took the opportunity to bury her nose in his hair and sniff. "Mmm," she hummed, threading her fingers into the soft locks and digging the fingers of her other hand into 'Star's bicep when he bit into a particularly sensitive bit of neck. "If I could bottle the scent of your hair, I'd be rich."

"Julio likes it too," 'Star replied, softly.

Julio stood behind 'Star, pressed against his back. Kissed the spot behind his ear ('Star made a soft, breathy sound of pleasure) and then went for Rahne's lips. When they parted, Julio rested his head against 'Star's shoulder, hands stroking over his chest and abdomen. "It was even better when it was long," he told her. "You could just take handfuls of it and bury your face in it and inhale."

"And he did," Shatterstar added, smiling. He kissed Rahne.

Julio went on as they kissed, reaching between them to caress Rahne's breast. "It tickled, too, but in a nice way. Felt good against my skin. And when he was over me, it fell around his shoulders in this red curtain that blocked everything else out, so it was just the two of us. I miss that."

Lips free now, Rahne smiled at his words. "You should grow it out again."

'Star shook his head, working on the button on Rahne's jeans. "It was a hindrance in battle. I kept it on Mojoworld because my fans liked it, and I kept it on Earth because it was familiar--"

"And because you're vain as hell," Julio added, smirking.

Shatterstar ignored him. "And because Julio liked it. But eventually those factors were outweighed by the fact that it got in my eyes and my opponents always tried to grab it to have a hold on me."

"Damn shame," said Julio, and went back to sucking on 'Star's neck. Rahne saw the moment when Julio bit down hard, and 'Star threw his head back and moaned.

Rahne caught her breath and stepped back, sliding out of her jeans. 'Star made a questioning face, but Rahne shook her head, naked now except for her panties, and sat  
down in the chair in the corner of the room. "I think I'll just…watch. For a bit. If that's all right."

"Of course it's all right," said Julio, taking 'Star's chin to turn him for a proper kiss. 'Star sighed; it turned into a moan when Julio's hand slid down to palm him through his trousers.

'Star looked good on display. Rahne supposed that only made sense; it was what he was made for. Still, she liked it better when he turned in Julio's arms, turning them both to give Rahne the best angle to watch from, and kissed him, deep and slow and achingly gorgeous. Julio half-moaned, half-sighed and pressed in close, digging his fingers into the hard muscle of 'Star's back and, apparently, holding on for dear life. 'Star, for his part, was making passionate love to Julio with his lips and tongue and teeth and hands, stroking his back and sides and neck and face, cupping his ass through his jeans and squeezing, caressing the backs of his thighs and holding him still to grind against him, making 'Star moan and Julio stifle something like a whimper. He broke away - both of them were panting - and frantically opened Julio's jeans, drawing them down and off along with his boxers. Julio stepped out of them, working on 'Star's pants; his eyes flicked to Rahne, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, and blushed. But he was soon consumed by the taste of 'Star's skin and the touch of 'Star's hand on his erection.

Once Shatterstar's pants were gone, Julio pushed 'Star away from nibbling on his ear. 'Star's questioning expression was replaced by one of raw lust when Julio dropped to his knees. Rahne took a breath and held it. 'Star stroked the skin beneath Julio's left eye with his thumb and caressed his hair; Julio closed his eyes, leaned into it, and darted out his tongue to taste the head of 'Star's steadily leaking cock.

'Star gasped and Julio went down, one fist around the base of 'Star's erection and the rest of it enclosed in his mouth, licking and sucking and bobbing his head and 'Star threw his head back and groaned in open need. "Oh, Julio… _te amo, te quiero -- ah, bueno, mas bueno…_ "

Rahne wasn't surprised to learn that they spoke Spanish in the bedroom. It was their secret language, carrying over from a time when they hadn't been intimate and yet really, somehow, had. It was meant for secret things like _I love you_ and _I love what you do to me_.

'Star was watching, rapt, as Julio stroked the vulnerable skin of his balls and pulled back to lave the length of him with his tongue and leave wet, hot kisses on the head and shaft. Julio was watching back. He moved one of 'Star's hands from his shoulder to the back of his head, and 'Star moaned and pulled him in and _thrust_ into wet heat, and Rahne wondered how it felt. Imagined velvety enclosure and a tongue moving and alive, liquid heat and the thrilling threat of teeth. It made her breath hitch; it made her throb with need. She crept out of her seat, as though she might startle them, and shuffled closer on her knees for a better look. Julio spotted her and his not-a-smile reached his eyes. She smiled back.

This close, she could see it when Julio pressed his knuckles up behind 'Stars balls, hard. He cried out, clutching Julio's hair. "J-Julio, I -- I can't--"

Julio immediately pulled off and gripped 'Star by the hips. "Ay, 'Star, _chingame_ \-- f-fuck me, _por favor_ , I need--"

'Star pulled him off his knees and crushed their mouths together, growling at the taste of himself and Julio's desperate words. " _Yes_ ," he said into Julio's mouth, feeling him shiver and moan in response.

He let Julio go and turned to Rahne, pulling her close and crushing her to him for a kiss that she had a feeling wouldn't look out of place on the cover of a romance novel.

"Would you care to join us now, Miss Sinclair?" he asked, roguish smile at full tilt.

"Yes," she gasped. Shatterstar picked her up in a smooth motion, causing Julio to laugh, and carried her to the edge of the bed.

He turned to Julio. "I'll do it," Julio said, reaching into the bedside table drawer. "Why don't you put on a show for me, now?"

'Star grinned. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Rahne, on her feet, to him so that he could pull her down for a scorching kiss. When she felt his fingers slipping through her curls to touch her she jumped and moaned, and 'Star let her go to focus on kissing and licking her breasts while he slid two big fingers into her and thumbed her clit, caressing her back and sides and gripping her ass with his free hand. She moaned, helpless, one hand buried in his bright, hot hair and the other gathering sweat at the back of his neck.

Julio moaned, and when she turned to see him he was sprawled on the bed, knees up and working two fingers into himself with one lip caught between his teeth. It wasn't the sort of thing she'd ever have expected to find erotic, but it knocked the breath out of her and ratcheted her arousal up another notch. Or maybe that was 'Star biting her nipple while he twisted his fingers inside her.

"Oh, fuck," Julio moaned, arching. " _Bello, mas bello, bonita--_ " and he continued by choking out a few words in a guttural, Eastern European-sounding language Rahne recognized vaguely as Cadre Alliance. Whatever he said made 'Star hum and smile against her skin.

She was so close, and she felt as if she could explode or pass out or float away, but Shatterstar's hands, Julio's soft Spanish words -- they grounded her. Then Julio stuttered " _Mi corazon, te amo--_ " and 'Star bit her nipple and thrust in _hard_ and Rahne was gone, coming so hard she couldn't see and she knew she was making an incoherent and mortifying noise and she didn't know or care what it is because she could hear 'Star and Julio both groaning in response and she was happy and so were they and it made her feel nothing but fuzzy-headed and content.

'Star caught her easily when her knees buckled and carefully withdrew his fingers, mindful of her oversensitized whimper, and sucked his middle finger clean, humming in pleasure. It made Rahne blush and she didn't know why. Julio was sitting up now, crouched on his knees, and 'Star fed him his index finger, watching raptly as Julio licked her juices away. When Julio was finished, he drew 'Star into a bruising kiss, and they shared her taste and sighed into each other's mouths. They were beautiful, Rahne realized; honestly beautiful.

'Star drew Rahne down and kissed her, slow and tender, gently massaging her shoulders as a seduction, or possibly a comfort. " _Aqui,_ " he said, confusingly, but directed her to lie down on the mattress. "Can you go again?"

"Yes," she said immediately, and he smiled.

"Good. I'd like for Julio to be inside you while I am inside him, if that sounds okay."

"Yes," she said again, while Julio gave a tortured moan.

"I don't think I can," he said softly, flushed, but 'Star kissed his jaw and murmured softly in Cadre. Julio's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed in pleasure, and nodded, hesitantly. 'Star kissed his ear, his cheek, his mouth, and embraced him for a long moment. When they parted, he reached for the discarded lube and slicked himself, biting visibly at the inside of his mouth and making a tiny noise of tortured pleasure.

He handed Rahne a condom and she unwrapped it and reached for Julio, who moved in place for her to roll it onto him. He made a noise, and in a rush of breath he confessed "I don't think I can do thi-- _oh_."

'Star had produced a small circle of what looked like rubber that Julio apparently recognized but Rahne couldn't identify…until Shatterstar fitted around Julio's cock and balls, eliciting a strangled groan.

Rahne considered herself a 'good girl' in the way she knew many modern feminists found problematic - aside from the premarital threesomes, of course - but she'd seen things. It had been impossible not to. She knew what this was. And, impossibly, it made her whimper with need. Julio grinned at her, a little crooked and a little embarrassed.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder. "'Star doesn't need…?"

Julio rolled his eyes. "He's got the stamina of an ox." 'Star shrugged helplessly, stroking Julio's thighs.

Together they maneuvered Julio between their bodies, Rahne beneath them both and Julio in between. She grasped Julio's erection and placed it at her entrance and 'Star's insistent hand at his lower back pushed him in, inexorably, while he moaned helplessly against Rahne's throat. She stroked his back and planted kisses on his shoulder, soothingly, while Shatterstar murmured soft words in Spanish and Cadre against his lover's skin.

"Shh," he soothed as he pushed himself into Julio's body; they both drank in his anxious groan, both stroking at his skin and holding him, grounding him. Rahne felt stretched full but could only imagine how Julio felt, trapped between them -- it must be so _hot_ , so close and sweat-slick and overwhelming, and the lost noises pouring from Julio's throat didn't indicate otherwise.

" _Calmate, mi corazon,_ " 'Star whispered into Julio's ear. " _Te amo. Estás a salvo._ "

Rahne didn't know much of what they were saying, and in the corner of her brain not consumed by lust and pleasure and fullness and weight and heat, she formed a plan to learn Spanish. This was before 'Star started to thrust into Julio, and thrust Julio into her. She gasped, Julio groaned, 'Star sighed, and then he did it again and got _serious_.

His pace was fast and hard and brutal but still somehow oddly tender, oddly watchful of them both. Spanish and Cadre, occasional English; he was the only one speaking, and brokenly, in stutters and fragments interspersed with deep moans against their sweaty skin. Rahne threaded her fingers into his hair and stroked Julio's face and neck with her other hand; Julio was essentially incapacitated, crying out on every other stroke and hanging his head against her clavicle, but 'Star reached between them to caress her breasts.

Rahne forced a hand between her body and Julio's to trace the place where he entered her and then to stroke and twist at her clit, making her arch and move against the weight above her as best she could. She was aware that she was gasping and whining, but couldn't hear past the blood rushing in her ears.

"Can't…I can't 'Star, I -- _por favor, mi campadre_ , I _can't_ \--"

"Shh. You can. You're doing well. Breathe and trust yourself to us."

Julio cried out hoarse and broken and squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his head against Rahne's shoulder. He was letting out regular breaths as sobs now. Rahne almost wanted to stop and make sure he was okay, but 'Star seemed so _sure_ , and she was almost -- there--

'Star bit gently into the flesh of Julio's shoulder, expression beatific, and Julio sobbed loud and broken and thrust impossibly hard into Rahne and shook his head in something like protest and Rahne came helplessly and hard again, bucking as much as she could and keening with abandon.

Julio shouted at the sensation of her muscles clenching around him, at 'Star's increased pace, and thrashed and cried out and punched the bed as hard as he could and came, eyes wide open and staring hard at nothing, voice raw and abused and _loud_ in her ear and she felt 'Star curse and whine and shudder above him, going still with his teeth in Julio's shoulder.

Two things happened next. First, the room began to rumble ominously, growing in intensity until, second, Julio blacked out and landed heavily on Rhane's chest.

The rumbling subsided. Rahne breathed a sigh of relief and Shatterstar laughed.

A moment later, Julio opened groggy eyes to see the span of Rahne's collarbone and blinked stupidly. "Wha' happened?"

"You came so hard you lost consciousness," 'Star explained, pulling out with a wince.

"Dios, I believe it," he muttered, getting up and gripping the base of his dick with an oversensitized wince to pull out of Rahne. "That was incredible."

"Yes," Rahne and 'Star said in unison. They all chuckled.

Julio disposed of the condom and leaned over to kiss Rahne, and then 'Star. He fell limp between their bodies, spent and sated and grinning stupidly, and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. He reached over to brush another strand out of Shatterstar's, tenderly. Rahne felt a sudden wash of something unpleasant and sat up.

"I should go," she said, reaching to the floor for her panties.

But she was stopped by 'Star's hand on her wrist. "Why?"

"Because…" She gestured between Julio and his boyfriend. "Because."

Julio looked amazed. "Rahne…when we asked you to join us, we weren't asking for a one night stand," he explained. "We were hoping you'd be with us on a, you know…a more permanent basis." Shatterstar nodded to punctuate this. "We both care about you a lot and we want to see if this can work. If we can all love each other. That's what this was about; not meaningless sex."

Rahne's eyes threatened to tear up. Because she wanted, oh God, she _wanted_ , but what if it was wrong?"

"I…I wish I…" She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried again. "I…want to. But I need time to think."

"Okay," 'Star said, softly.

"…But I'd like it if I could stay here for the night."

"Absolutely," said Julio, grinning, reaching for her.

And they all piled into the too-small bed and draped their too-hot bodies over each other and 'Star covered them in a sheet and at least for one night, it was perfect.

*

Downstairs, the room finished its violent shaking and Jamie Madrox stared at the spilled soda and popcorn on the kitchen floor, slowly congealing, and asked, eloquently, "What the _hell_ was that?"

Guido, picking up poker night cards, shrugged his massive shoulders. "Earthquake?" He seemed unconcerned, possibly because he lacked a soul, but possibly because, if they were being honest, this sort of thing happened all the time.

Layla sat unharmed on a countertop, drinking a soda, and said, "Nope. It was an earth-shattering orgasm."

Guido and Jamie stared.

"Great. Ric and 'Star's sex life has puns now," Jamie moaned.

Layla shook her head. "Rahne's in there too. They sandwiched him. That's why he lost control."

Jamie let his head thunk down hard on the tabletop. "Nothing in that sentence was a thing I needed to hear," he moaned.

Beside him, his dupe regarded him, unimpressed, and said "Ow."


End file.
